The Beach
by Berry-Bubbler
Summary: OneShot. This is a short story to reflect Letty's thought on the 1st anniversary of her mum's death. She's a teenager at this point. It's cute, but makes you think, well I think it does. so plz R&R. Thanks.


AN: Hello again. This is my second story, but is only a one-shot. It reflects what I think Letty's life would have been like when she was younger. This piece was origionally a short story for my school's Exam prelim. So basically, I own this, but I do not own the thought of Letty, as this has no names mentioned in it. So I hope you like it, and leave a nice little review. Thank You!!!!

**The Beach**

**Ever since she died, he drank.**

**At first it was just a little, but day by day, it became more and more.**

**I hated it. **

**He says it's my fault she's gone.**

**It's not true. I know it's not true. But he says it so much, that it's starting to get through to me. He's starting to make me believe it was my fault.**

**He's blaming me for my mother's death.**

**We were driving back from a dance performance I was in, when the car was struck by a green 4x4 truck. The driver was male, and he was drunk.**

**He hit the car in the driver's side when we were going through a junction.**

**He hit my mum's side.**

**She didn't die instantly, she held on for that little bit longer.**

**I tried to help her, I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. I was stuck.**

**She died on the way to the hospital.**

**When he tells me it's my fault, I remember the look on my mum's face when we crashed. **

**All the pain. All the hurt. The tears.**

**It was horrible.**

**And all I could do was sit there. I had broken my right arm. I broke some bones in my left hand because it was squashed against the door with the impact, and I had a major concussion.**

**I couldn't remember anything after they got my mum and me out of the car. I was told by the doctors afterwards that I blacked out. **

**I was in the hospital for 2 months.**

**I'm still recovering. I have nerve damage in my arm and I have to take tablets for it for the rest of my life.**

**I'm only 16. No 16 year old wants to take tablets for that long. Especially not me.**

**I hate it.**

**I hate today even more.**

**Because today is the one year anniversary of my mothers death.**

**November 30th 2006.**

**But HE started on the first month of her death.**

**The drinking started. The blaming started. The guilt started.**

**He's not my real dad. My dad left when I was younger.**

**My mum met my step-dad when I was 8, and then they got married when I was 10.**

**At first, it took some time to get used to him, but after a couple of months, I started to like him.**

**The day they got married I really started to like him.**

**He made my mum happy.**

**He made her smile.**

**He made her laugh.**

**But now, he doesn't do anything. He just makes me feel guilty.**

**Says that she would still be here if we didn't go to my stupid dancing show.**

**He hates me.**

**I think he hates me so much that he might just hit me.**

**I don't think he ever will, but you never know the effects of alcohol.**

**He's shouted at me, but never hit me.**

**The man has quite a "bark".**

**The first time he shouted at me was because I was late coming home from school and didn't have his "special" cup of tea ready for him.**

**I don't know why he was so angry, he had sat there drinking all day anyway, but still wanted his cup of tea.**

**But he did scare me.**

**I made him his drink and then went up to my room for the rest of the night. Too scared to go back down.**

**But it was the second time that really did it.**

**He was out at work, and I was so caught up in studying for my exams that I forgot to make his dinner.**

**He came home and it wasn't ready, so he was really mad.**

**He pounded his way up the stairs to my room, and dragged me down to the kitchen.**

**Demanding his dinner. When I told him how long it would take, he exploded.**

**Screaming in my face, swearing at me, calling me names.**

**It was horrible.**

**When he went into the living room, I ran out the back door.**

**I was so scared. I just couldn't take it.**

**I wanted to run to a friend's house, but no-one knew about his drinking.**

**I was too afraid to tell anyone.**

**So I ran to the nearest place I could think of.**

**I ran to my beach.**

**My sanctuary.**

**My quiet place.**

**It has a secret passage way that I don't think any one else knows about.**

**It's my place to think about things.**

**I think about my mum, my life before she died, and how happy we used to be.**

**How great life was. **

**But it's all gone now. All because of some stupid drunk man.**

**And my life is all gone now, because of another stupid drunk man.**

**God, I'm never going to drink at all. NEVER. NEVER. NEVER.**

**It's horrible.**

**But I can get away from all of it.**

**I can come down to my beach and just think.**

**Just listen to the sound of the waves and forget.**

**Forget all the problems.**

**Forget all the drama.**

**Forget all the shouting.**

**Just sit here and think. I can stare into the ocean and watch the world go by.**

**All the birds flying around, the waves crashing against the rocks.**

**Yeah, I could just sit here forever.**

**The beach is all closed off by cliffs. There nice and high, so no-one can climb down. It's like a cove.**

**It has a white sandy beach, clear Blue Ocean, and the best bit is the bright, shining sun.**

**The sun makes me think that my mum is there with me.**

**That I can talk to her when the sun is out.**

**That she is there with me.**

**That she can help me through everything.**

**My mum was my best friend. We would do everything together.**

**Go shopping, go to the cinema, and go out to lunch.**

**Just have a girly day to ourselves and talk about everything.**

**I can still talk to her.**

**That's what I come here to do.**

**To think and talk.**

**I know she cant respond back to me, but I can hear her anyway.**

**Every time there's a soft breeze, or when a seal pops out of the water, I know she's talking back.**

**The best moments are when I'm sitting in the small cave in the side of the cliff, and the tide comes in, so I'm stuck in the cave.**

**But I think its her way of laughing at something.**

**And I have to walk out of the shallow pool of water, getting wet up to my shins.**

**It makes me laugh to think that she's laughing along with me.**

**To see me soaking wet.**

**And I think someday, when I'm older, I'll bring my own family to my beach.**

**My sanctuary.**

**My quiet place.**

**And show them what life was like when I was young.**

**Show them, that no matter how hard life can be, everyone can find a place to go.**

**A place to find peace and serenity.**

**A place to be happy.**

**Because, even though today is the first anniversary of my mother's death, **

**I know that I can be happy.**

**Because she would want me to be happy.**

**And she would want me to get on with my life.**

**Not to hold anything back.**

**Not to be afraid of the things that go on in the world.**

**Not to be afraid of my step-dad. Because even though he's drunk most of the time, its his way of coping with the loss of my mother.**

**Just like my way is to come out to my beach,**

**My sanctuary,**

**My quiet place.**

**And talk to her. Let her know that I'm alright.**

**That I'm coping.**

**And that I love her.**

**And because she was my best friend, I'm going to make this OUR beach,**

**OUR sanctuary,**

**OUR happy place.**

**A place where we can both find the peace and serenity we both deserve.**

**A place that we can share.**

**A place that we can be happy.**

**A place that is special for her.**

**A place that is peaceful for me.**

**Yeah, our beach,**

**Our sanctuary, **

**Our happy place.**


End file.
